Kingdom Hearts: Friendship is Magic
by Blitzwolf28
Summary: Sora and Riku explore a new uncharted world and find themselves in a land full of strange, horse like creatures. Sent on a mission to purify this strange world, they befriend various characters and aid them in turning their world whole again. Will they be able to complete their mission, or will they fall into darkness with the rest of the world?


**First of all I do not own My little ponies: Friendship is magic, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their own respective companies. Also I do not own either logo in the title, those also belong to their respective owners. Alright since that is out of the way, I apologize for any mistakes I may write, for you see, I am not a brony. I may not get certain locals and or characters perfect, so I apologize ahead of time. Okay! Enough Bull Crap! Time for the story! (If anyone actually reads this...)**

** Chapter 1- Friendship is... magic? Who knew!?**

"Oh _come on_ Riku!" Sora whined, leaning back in his chair, "Darkness this, darkness that. You are still the Riku I always knew!" Various beeps and other noises where emitting from the control board of the Highwind as it zoomed through the stars. A bright flash appeared to the right of the two in the reaches of space, splashing various colors across the walls of the light blue dome that separated them from the vacuums of the unknown. For a moment, both Sora and Riku were speechless. Riku shook his head for a second then looked at Sora.

"I'm just hoping I can mend my sin's, Sora. You Don't fully understand what happened to me when I was consumed." Riku sat behind him to his right. The three chairs in the cockpit of the ship formed a triangle, with Sora leading the way. That was perfectly fine with Riku, he was and will be behind his friend until the end. Sora turned his head around and peered at Riku. He was still dressed in the magical garments from his second journey. The dark, heavily belted suit still appeared brand new, with no physical damage. Riku suddenly began to wonder if that was part of the magical qualities, but his thought was interrupted by Sora.

"I 'spose, but I promise no one will care! Listen, if anyone still has second thoughts, I'm sure our actions now will set them straight and see the real you." Sora nodded vigorously as if he was reassuring himself rather than Riku. Riku smiled and then began to laugh. Sora furrowed his brow angrily and demanded, "H... Hey! Whats so funny?"

Riku shook his head while keeping his grin, "You are just... just..."

Sora stared at Riku, "So what?"

"You are just simply you." Riku stated.

"Oh why thanks... Wait what's that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded once again, and the only response he got was another laugh from Riku. Sora smiled, then looked forward again, and began to relax once again. The whole feeling of sitting back and awaiting to explore a whole new world was reminiscent to his past journeys, and he sort of missed the feel. Sure, he wish Donald and Goofy were with him, but they were preoccupied with protecting the queen. Things were just getting worse and worse in the worlds.

Riku leaned his head back in the blue leather seats and closed his eyes. He then asked, "So why are we doing this again?"

"Well there is this unknown world in the corner of space," Sora began in an unnecessarily dramatic voice, "Yen-Sid says is a world of pure light and pure innocence that darkness has left untouched. Most thought it was just a rumor, but when the walls that separated the worlds fell, this world shined the brightest, causing darkness to approach the world. At the moment, they have kept it at bay with the strength of their hearts, but Yen-Sid thinks it won't last much longer."

"Right," Riku replied, "And we have to make sure the darkness doesn't take over the world." Riku was still relaxing when the ship started to shake. It wasn't bad at first and he thought it was just some turbulence, but then the ship began to shake violently. Riku opened his eyes quickly and grabbed the arms of his seat. Sora wasn't so lucky, the shaking caused Sora to fall out of his chair, and roll away from his seat. He hit his head on the wall of the dome, and the impact made a solid thump. Riku clenched his eyes tightly. The shaking lasted for about five more seconds and ended as quickly as it started. Riku slowly opened his eyes and snapped his attention to Sora. "Sora! You alright?"

Sora was rubbing the back of his head, and slowly got to his feet. "Yhea, I'm fine. Not the first time I was hit in the head. Heck, I've had worse hits by you." This must of amused Riku because he smiled strangely. Sora smiled back, then noticed they weren't flying through the deep of space anymore. Instead they were cruising in what looked like a tunnel of pure light. The light was so bright, that it was hard to stare at too long. Riku pushed himself up from the chair and stood up looking at the spectacle around them.

"What's happening?" Riku asked Sora as he began to sat himself down again. Sora shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Riku sighed and sat back down. "Hey, Sora." Sora turned back around and faced Riku once more and nodded for him to continue. "Since Kairi is beginning to learn to use the keyblade, do you think she will aid us in future journey's?"

"I hope not." Sora put in quickly, "She is only learning for self-defense. She can't come with us... what if she got hurt?" Sora sighed and gripped his crown shaped necklace tightly in his hand, "She can help in many other ways."

Riku sighed, "She doesn't need her hand held Sora. Maybe if..." Before Riku could finish, the ship began to shake mildly again. "Brace yourself!" Sora then nodded and tapped something below his right chair arm. Two brown belts crossed his chest and secured him in place. "And you didn't tell me about that?" Riku mimicked Sora's previous action and received the same results, now being secured.

Sora chuckled and said, "I must have forgotten about them." The ship began to speed up, and the tunnel of light began to fly by. Heavy turbulence began again and Sora was thankful he remembered the straps in time. The light of the tunnel got brighter and brighter until it was too much to keep your eyes open. Both Sora and Riku kept their eyes clenched tightly for an unknown amount amount of time, but finally the light resided and when they reopened their eyes, they were in space again. Sora pushed the button again and the straps were undone once again. Riku rubbed his aching chest from where the straps tugged on him.

"Does that usually happen?" Riku asked.

"No... Hey! Look!" Sora exclaimed, pointing in the distance. Riku pushed himself up from his seat and walked over to Sora and squinted hardly at the darkness of space. He shook his head and mumbled. "Not there." Sora said, "_There!" _Riku squinted as hard as he could and noticed a small sphere floating well in the distance. After a few seconds of silence, a digitized voice erupted from a speaker behind them stating, 'ETA is one minute and forty five seconds.'

Riku snickered and remarked, "That planet is awfully pink."

Sora was bouncing on his heels excitedly like a child waiting for a new toy while Riku was silently waiting with an equal amount of giddy excitement. What did this new foreign planet hold? What sort of adventures awaited for them once they got there? The sphere got larger much quicker, and soon buildings were distinguishable. After about a minute the planet was fully visible, buildings and huts were visible. The Highwind stopped quickly just outside of the planets atmosphere and a bright green light appeared on the main control board of the ship. Sora faced Riku and asked, "Ready?" Riku smiled and nodded. Both boys had a determined look on their faces as Sora lifted his hand high in the air and dramatically slapped the green flashing button. What happened next was hard to explain, the dome filled up with light and neither of them were in the ship anymore...

All Sora knew now was he was laying on a hard, dirt layered ground. He forced his eyes open and lifted his head. He was laying on what appeared to be a light brown path that lead around a hill. To the left of him, he saw a long green field with various crops growing and various trees randomly placed about. To the right of him he couldn't see much because of tall hills obscuring his view. Both the grass and trees were vividly green and the colors of everything seemed brighter then usual. Sora shook his head a little and pushed himself up using his two front hooves... wait... hooves? Sora looked down again and noticed his hands were replaced by two brown hooves. He pushed himself up and his hind as well with his two back hooves. He shook himself a little and looked down at what he could see. He appeared to be a brown... horse-like creature, yet he still retained his black vest and necklace. Sora smiled widely and stomped his front hooves in excitement. "Hey, Riku! Check this out... erm, Riku?" Sora looked around for his friend but couldn't find him.

"Hey..." A voice came from behind him, "Over here." Sora turned around and galloped gleefully to his hunched over friend. His gray hind high in the air with his front hooves on the ground while his back hooves were standing up. Sora couldn't help but laugh when look at his disfigured friend. "This isn't funny." He growled, but then chuckled when he looked at Sora.

"Whats so funny?" He stomped angrily.

Riku chuckled again and responded, "you have a... _a horn _on your head!"

Sora looked up with all his might but wasn't able to see anything behind his thick brown spiky hair. He lifted his front left hoof up and felt an odd thing jutting from his head. His mouth dropped a little and he smiled. "This is so cool!" He then looked at Riku and gasped. Two long, white feathered wings were limp at Riku's side. "Wow..." Sora stared, "Riku... you have wings!"

Riku looked behind him and smiled, "I guess you're right." He stomped his two front hooves on the ground and tried to stand up, but fell back to the ground. "How can you walk so easily?" Asked Riku as he stared at Sora hopping around anxiously.

"Oh I've been a lion before. You walk pretty much the same way." Sora replied, quiting his hopping and sat down.

Riku shook his head and smiled, "You have been everything, haven't you?"

"Well," Sora laughed, "I haven't been a bird." Riku was about to say something again, but was cut off by a shrill scream coming from somewhere in the distance. Sora and Riku snapped their heads in the distance then looked at each other, determined.

"Stay here," Sora said, hopping up, "I'll check whats going on." Riku sighed as Sora began to gallop down the road. The hills began to fly by and the crops disappeared behind more hills as Sora chased the noise. He was surprised at the speed he was moving and felt absolutely accelerated. All he could do was just smile, and almost forget why he was running in the first place. Up ahead was what appeared to be a light purple pony being surrounded by dark, ominous figures. They stood hunch-back with luminous yellow eyes. Sora gasped and began to gallop faster towards the group to save the helpless denizen of... where ever he was. Sadly for Sora, Newtons laws still played a factor on this planet because he planted his hooves firmly on the ground... without slowing down. Momentum carried Sora face first to the ground, right in front of the frightened pony. Luckily for the both of them, the dark shapes melted back into the ground, away from the light that confronted them.

"Wha?" The Pony stammered taking a step back and stared at Sora. "Who are you?"

Sora looked up at her and gave her a big welcome smile and chuckled at his own inconvenience. He pushed himself up and said, "My name is Sora. What's yous?" He held out his left hoof as a complimentary greeting, but the pony looked at it dismissively.

"Erm... My name is Twilight Sparkles... but you can call me twilight." She had deep purple eyes and her mane was also a dark purple. Down her mane was a pink streak, and Sora suddenly wondered if ponies could dye their hair. "Are you new here to Equestria?"

Sora put his hoof down and nodded, "Yhea but..." He then noticed a horn similar to his sticking out of her head, "Whoa.. you got a horn too!"

Twilight looked a little taken back by this remark and said, "Um, yes. Most Unicorns do. Now as I was saying..."

"Wait I'm a unicorn?" Sora yelped. He looked behind him and noticed his tail was pretty short and matched the same color of his mane. "I didn't even know unicorn's existed!"

Twilight looked at him with a very concerned look on her face. "Are you feeling okay? How about you follow me to my house. I'll make you some tea. Oh! I could give you a grand tour of Equestria! How does that sound?"

Sora nodded, legitimately impressed. "I'm sold. You lead the way." She nodded and turned around and began to walk down the road. He noticed her bushy tail and was slightly envious. This is when he noticed some sort of strange markings on her thigh. "Hey," He asked, running to her side and began walking along, "What is that on your side?"

"My cutie-mark?" She asked stopping in her tracks and shaked her rump. "What you don't have one?" She then walked a circle around Sora, inspecting him. "Why don't you have one?"

"I don't even know what that is." Sora responded, staring at Twilight.

She shook her head then suddenly jumped in surprise, catching Sora off guard, "I know!" She said loudly, "You have amnesia!"

"Amnesia?!" Sora repeated, looking at her with disbelief.

"Well of course!" She exclaimed loudly, "That explains why you are coming here! That explains why you don't know anything! But that doesn't explain the monsters..."

"Monsters?" Asked Sora, suddenly interested.

Twilight nodded, "You know... those strange things that surrounded me earlier? Well they started appearing everywhere around town, causing everypony to go away into hiding." Twilight began to walk again, and Sora began to follow. "Which also means I can't give you that tour. Me and my friends are trying to figure out a way to get rid of them... but with no luck so far. Fluttershy says that they are only scared animals... but I know that there is just something strange about them."

Sora nodded, listening to her story. He then said, "I think I can help you with your problem."

Twilight frowned and said, "I don't know... If you can barely remember that you're a unicorn... how could you help us out? I think you just need to rest for a little while."

Sora shook his head, causing his hair to bounce in various directions. "Nah, I feel great! If I can help get rid of them, you can give me that tour. See? Smiles all around." Twilight looked at him and forced a smile. It vanished quickly and she sighed. "Hey... Whats wrong?"

"Its just... its just that before those monsters appeared... this place was so happy. Everypony was happy and everyday was fun. Now everypony is hiding and nopony trusts the other." A tear dropped from Twilight's eye as she continued, "I fear that if this continues, we will be torn apart from those we love. Every time I see one of those... _things _I cant help but be remembered by everything that scares me. I feel depressed and I feel like I will never see my friends again..."

"I promise," Sora began, "I promise I will stop them before they can hurt you or your friends." Twilight gave him a small smile. "Also remember, friendship is stronger then any darkness you will ever face." Sora stopped and looked up into the bright blue sky, "Whatever may happen to you, what ever pain you will face... friendship will light up the darkest of times. Never forget that."

This time, Twilight looked at Sora with a real smile, "Thank you so much... Sora. Do you have any friends you feel this strong about?" Sora opened his eyes and nodded to Twilight.

"Yhea, I have one great friend. He is always there for me... Even when he gave up to the darkness, he still helped me. I think he will always be there, no matter how far we are apart." Twilight smiled even wider, then a wild, shocked look splashed across his face. "Uh-Oh..."

"Whats the matter?" Asked Twilight when Sora twirled around.

"I left that friend behind! I hope he is okay." He began to gallop back down the road, and Twilight ran by his side.

"I will help you." She said, and Sora nodded as they ran down the road, picking up speed.

Riku watched his friend gallop down the road until he disappeared out of sight. Riku planted all four hooves on the ground and slowly pushed himself up. It was a strange feeling, being some sort of horse creature. He stretched his legs and reached his full height, surprised at how tall he stood. He lifted his right hoof and placed it in front of him. He tried the same with his left hoof but his back legs disagreed with him and he fell on his stomach. He growled angrily and struggled back to his standing position, and begin to think hard. _How can Sora do this so easily? _He thought, but then remembered how Sora walked away. He moved his front right hoof first, then his back left hoof. He then did this with his front left hoof, then back right hoof. _Alright... _He thought once again, _All I have to do is walk with these two legs at the same time... _

Riku moved a few feet ahead and smiled. This wasn't so bad at all! He took a few steps farther and heard a snapping noise behind him. His eyes widened and turned his head around, fearing if he tried to turn himself around he would fall down, leaving himself defenseless. In the distance behind him, there stood a hooded figure. It also had a horse-like figure but its face was covered by a thick brown cloak. "Hey!" He yelled at the figure, "Who are you?" Beneath the darkness of the cloak, two green eyes illuminated through, sending an eerie stare towards Riku. His back was still facing the stranger which was still uncomfortable to him. The figure began to walk towards him, and Riku gritted his teeth.

"Don't come any closer!" He said loudly, making the stranger stop. It tilted its head like a confused child, and took another step closer. "Last chance to back off now..." Riku bluffed. If this figure wanted to hurt him... he was in trouble. The figure stopped once again and it appeared to bow its head. It began to walk back slowly as he noticed Sora and another figure running towards him. He looked back again and there was no one there... Great. He was being stalked by strangers on this planet too.

"Riiikuuuu!" Sora pointlessly yelled, only being several feet away. He galloped up close to Riku and smiled. "You're ok... We're sticking together from now on." Sora was also surprised at Riku's hight. Sora stood about an inch or two taller then Twilight, but Riku stood a full head higher then both of them.

Riku smiled back at him, "I'm fine," He then looked at Twilight and asked, "Whose your friend?"

Before Sora could answer, the pony walked up to Riku and answered, "My name is Twilight Sparkles, But you can just call me Twilight." She smiled brightly, and then noticed wings laying limp to his sides. Twilight looked shocked and quickly asked, "Are you hurt?" She ran to Riku's side, ignoring his complaints. "I don't see any physical damage, it could be internal! What if you broke something? Could you stretch them for me to see?"

Riku frowned and drew up a blank. He had no idea how to take control of his wings properly. He hefted his shoulders and wiggled them uselessly. He then tried to make his back move, and that obviously did not work. He looked at Twilight and gave her a helpless smile.

"Oh my gosh..." Twilight gasped, "Our friend Sora has Amnesia and you have injured wings! We have to get you to the castle immediately!"

Riku looked at Sora, pleading for help, but Sora responded to Twilight, "Sure. That sounds fine."

Twilight turned and began to run down the road followed by Sora. Riku stared at them painfully and took a few slow steps forward. Twilight twirled around and stared at Riku. "What's wrong with him?"

"Um..." Sora thought, "He doesn't know how to walk."

"W... What?" Twilight stuttered.

Before Riku could say anything, Sora started up again, saying quickly, "Amnesia hit him really hard... I'm not sure if he... or even me will be able to remember much. I was lucky to remember how to walk and run."

Twilight ran back up to Riku and said, "I'm so sorry... but don't worry! Princess Celestia can help both of you out! And... Riku was it? Anyways, me and Sora will guide you slowly to the castle. Just try to remember quickly..." Twilight looked up towards the sky and back to Riku, "It might get dark soon... and the monsters prefer the dark."

"Monsters?" Riku asked, but Twilight walked ahead, motioning with her head to follow her. Riku began to walk ahead slowly with Twilight on his right and Sora on his left. They walked slowly down the road, throwing Riku various complements to aid him on their journey. The road seemed long but they eventually got to the fenced area where Twilight was attacked. Riku began to speed up and was now able to walk with the two correctly.

Twilight constantly looked up at the sky, just a quick peek and then her eyes went back to the road. "We are approaching the town now..." She started to sound depressed again and her head drooped low again. Sora trotted slightly ahead of Riku and faced Twilight.

"Hey," He said, addressing Twilight in a soft tone, "Everything is going to be alright. There is nothing the three of us can't handle... right?"

"I guess..." Twilight mumbled. Sora snorted angrily and ran in front of Twilight. When she tried to protest, he stomped his hooves and refused to move. "What are you doing?" She demanded, as Sora stepped in front of her as she tried to escape him once more.

A determined look grew on Sora's face as he said, "What did I say? What happened to the Twilight I met a few minutes ago? Friends will never let anything get between them and I'm sure that these monsters stand no chance between you and your friends. Now we are going to this town you keep speaking of and we are going to meet your princess, AND we are going to greet her with wide smiles on our faces, right?" He ended his rant with a large grin on his face, showing off all his teeth.

Twilight began to snicker then couldn't control the high pitched laugh that erupted from her. Sora was a little taken back and began to feel his speech fell upon deaf ears. She looked up at him from under her mane with her large purple eyes and said, "You are really cheerful. Are you like this all the time?" Sora gave her an unimpressed look, and for the first time Riku began to walk ahead of them.

"Yhea," Riku said, looking back while walking, "He's like that _all _the time. It's irritating." Sora snorted in protest, while Twilight giggled, running ahead to catch up to Riku. Sora began to smile and trotted up quickly to meet the other two. Twilight began to walk faster after they began to trot up the hill. She seemed excited and suddenly began to run up the hill. Sora stayed back with Riku because he was having some difficulty walking up the hill.

When Twilight escaped earshot, Sora said, "She sounds awfully familiar... Kind of like a fairy I met a while ago." Riku looked at Sora with disbelief. He shook his head and continued on. "H... hey! I know what I'm talking about!"

"Heeey!" Twilight yelled from the top of the hill, "Hurry up!" Riku sighed at the thought of ascending a slope, but Sora turned his head around and faced Riku.

"Pssst," He whispered to Riku, "She sounds kind of familiar..." He yanked his head back, referencing Twilight then said, "Kind of like a fairy I met once..."

Riku looked at him with a poker face, "Are you high?" Sora gave him a dirty look, and Twilight yelled at them once more. Sora bounded up the slope while Riku took his time.

Once they both got to the top, Twilight jumped in front of them and said in a loud voice as if addressing a crowd, "Welcome to Ponyville, One of the most bustling towns in the land. Our rich ecosystem allows us a grand array of various resources. Because of this, we have various, colorful ponies from all over that enrich us even more, and not only that, our economy is flourishing with the steady, consistent rainfalls that make our agriculture great for farming, which I'm sure you saw in our way in. Our various crops include..."

Sora began to tune her out, and decided to take a few steps ahead and take the scenery in for himself. Below him, about a half mile away was a large town, with various buildings creating a plus shape. All the buildings were on either side of the four paths that led from the middle, which had a large statue that was difficult for Sora to make out. The buildings were many sizes, some being only one story while others reached four to five. Most houses were white with pink roofing which seemed like an odd combo to Sora, maybe even a little jarring. Far ahead there stood a large... castle? It was hard to make out because of the distance. Sora squinted at the roads, but couldn't see any people... or ponies. Actually there was no movement... was everything okay?

"... And the sparling lakes of the West prove that we can catch the finest trouts of the..." Twilight continued, but was interrupted by Riku, who pointed his front left hoof up towards the sky, motioning at the setting sun. Twilight's eyes widened then nodded. "I'm sure I can continue the tour later, let's hurry on. We can shelter out the night at my place." She began to walk down the gentle slope that was the hill's other side accompanied by both Sora and slowly by Riku. They traversed the path relatively quickly, and Riku became more confident in his walk, for his strides became longer and more independent. Buildings began to pass Sora and the others as they neared the center of the plus shaped utopia.

They entered the center of the abandoned city, with only a large water fountain of some pony to greet them. The fountain seemed elegant, but no water flowed through the crevices of the monument. Riku looked to the right of the city, as Sora looked to the left. The city was absolutely empty, and Sora began to question Twilight's tourism skills. The plaza they were in was just a sandy circular area, with a few stands to the left of them that were now empty. A torn sign now laid on the ground with only one large word: Apples. Riku looked at Twilight, who looked terribly dreadful. "Is everything alright?"

Twilight took a few steps forward towards the fountain. She dipped her head low enough to let her purple mane touch the ground. She turned around then said, "Everyones to scared to leave the protection of their homes now. You can't blame them... I've heard three mares have vanished by now. I've tried to fight back... but I never learned how to use magic to hurt others. I just can't..." A single tear dropped from her right eye and then began to look at her shadow. It became lengthy by the late hour of the day. She stared at it with a strange, frightened look on her face. She turned her head slowly to look away from it, unaware that the silhouette began to grow a few inches every second. Suddenly, two black hoof rose from it, forcing the shadow from its two-dimensional prison. It yanked its self up, then looked at Twilight with two bright yellow eyes. It looked almost exactly like a silhouette of Twilight yet much more sinister. Its dark snout suddenly ripped in half horizontally revealing red jagged teeth.

"Twilight!" Sora yelled as she turned, facing the monster. Her eyes widened, and began to stumble backwards, but fell on her rear. Riku's eyes widened as it stumbled towards her, but Sora leaped ahead ready to protect her. He opened his mouth and clenched his teeth on the hard leather handle of the Keyblade that materialized during mid-leap. The blade jutted out of the right side of his mouth, and he swung his head hard to the left, slicing the beast in two with ease. The two half's of the monster began to fade away, melting away into the sky above. Sora ran to Twilight, and the blade in his mouth disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. He lowered his head to her level and asked, "Are you alright?"

She looked around trying to figure out what just happened. She pushed herself up and nodded. "Thank you Sora." He smiled and nodded, taking a few steps back to give her room. "I've never seen magic like that before..." Twilight said, staring at Sora's mouth.

Sora gave her a smile, and Riku sighed a breath of relief. Twilight opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was an audible gasp. Sora noticed the shock on her face, and jumped around to come face to face with numerous of the small shadows that attacked her earlier. Sora summoned his blade once again and ducked low in an offensive stance. Riku did the same, but appeared he didn't know how to make it appear in his mouth because his black and white keyblade appeared under his front right hoof. He stared at it with an angry look and stooped his head low and picked it up quickly. Three of the shadows lunged at Sora, but one quick swipe left nothing more then a dark mist. Shadows began to approach Riku from the left, and one jumped up to attack, but Riku jerked his head diagonally decimating the shadow. Twilight took a few steps back, but the fountain prevented any more retreat from her. The small group of Shadows pressed Sora as he swung his blade in a vain attempt to startle them. Sora took two steps back, but stopped as several of the shadows jumped onto his back. Riku turned his head and noticed the trouble his friend was in. He yelled his name, and the blade dropped from his mouth. Riku knew his mistake at once but it was to late. He lept for it, but two shadows jumped on his back. The offset of balance made him topple, and more shadows rushed for him.

Sora shook himself as hard as he could, but their hooked claws kept them attached. Others launched for his feet, scratching them and biting them. He gritted his teeth and took a step towards Riku, but was unable to continue. Twilight stared in horror as the two were getting mauled. She rushed to Sora and turned her back to him. She then kicked him as hard as she could with her hind legs, pushing him on the ground but scattering the shadows in various directions. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself up slowly. Riku tried to, but his inexperience with his new body and the attacks made him unable to. Twilight then looked desperately around for assistance in some way. She looked at the ruble of the various stands in the plaza, then her horn began to glow. Sora stared at her with a strange look, then suddenly wooden planks from the stands snapped apart and were flung at a high speed towards the groups of shadows. It smacked many, and spread apart their ranks, causing confusion among them. Twilight then jerked her head up, causing the sand below the shadows to stir up about seven feet high, creating a small storm upon them. Sora stumbled towards Riku, and sliced the shadows on top of him in half.

"Riku... are you ok?" Sora asked as the shadows jumped back in fear. Riku nodded slowly, and tried to push himself up again. He managed to get to his feet as Twilight ran behind them. The sand storm was dying out, and numerous yellow eyes could be seen.

"What are we going to do?" Twilight stammered quickly. The shadows began to approach them as they backed up slowly back on the path they were on before.

Sora shook his head. He wanted to answer her, but kept his teeth clenched tightly on the handle of his keyblade. What happened next was hard for anyone to explain. A wall of feathers enveloped them from behind and encircled them. The walls enclosed on them in about a second, and Sora suddenly felt weightless, he turned his head to Riku who appeared to be underwater. His mane was pointed in every which way, and he looked like he was asleep. Sora was about to say something, but his hooves hit hard ground which surprised him. The group of events that occurred lasted only about four seconds, and Sora then heard a voice unlike any he has heard before.

"You need to be more careful." It was a sing-song sort of voice that startled them all and chilled them to the bone. Sora looked around him and noticed the change of scenery around him. He was in a large hall that reminded him of Mickey's throne room. The walls and floor were a painful pearl color that was shined to high heaven, making small glances at the interior painful. Sora began to wonder if the inhabitants of this world have another eye-lid to protect themselves from the shear amount of... shineage... Sora then gasped at noticing a line of large of tall white ponies adorned in magnificent armor made of pure gold. In their mouths they held sliver, two-pronged lances pointing right at Sora and his company. He guessed there was about ten on each side of him. Riku was still slightly taller then the guards, but mostly by the points of his hair. Sora looked ahead and noticed a large white pony, about eight feet high, it's body wrapped in angelic wings with a large horn extending from her head between her eyes. She had no mane or tail, but instead a solidified beam of light that flashed colors Sora didn't even know that existed. He focused his eyes on her face now for fear of becoming epileptic. The pony's eyes appeared to be a bright blue, but the next second was a green, then the next a yellow. Sora didn't know where to look now.

Twilight jumped in surprise and bent down on one hoof in an awkward pony bow. Riku shook his head, he would probably hurt himself if he tried. Sora just never bowed to anyone. He respected authority to its fullest... he was just ignorant. Another pony walked up from behind the large one, and guessing from its rough facial structure, it was a male. He was also a white color, and he had long flowing blue mane, with a bushy tale as well. Sora was getting immensely jealous of everyone. He almost instantly gave Sora and Riku a dirty look, which made Sora cringe. The large pony spoke again, "Twilight, if you would kindly escort the guards and yourself from the premises for the time being, I would be very grateful." Twilight got up and opened her mouth to protest, but the large ones eyes flashed a dangerous red, and Twilight almost instantly turned around and followed the guards out of the hall, and everyone was quiet in the hall until they were at a safe distance away.

"Hello Sora, Riku," The large pony said, nodding at the two, "I've been expecting you."

"How did you know we were coming?" Sora said, as both of them began to approach the large one. The other pony gave them an even dirtier look, and Sora noticed that he had a horn as well.

"Yen-Sid warned me of your ventures. I have to say you are both very impressive, especially with your age and experience." She said, her voice now booming in the empty throne room.

"You know Yen-Sid?" Riku asked, surprised.

She nodded again and said, "I was once a master as well, but was discharged due to this world having little to no problems. Pony-kind ill needs a champion until now. But that aside, you may call me Princess Celestia. My stalwart companion here is named Shining armor. He is Captain of the royal guard."

He walked up face to face with Sora and said, rather bluntly, "Stay away from Twilight."

Sora frowned, missing the threat completely, "Then how is she going to give us that tour she promised us? Then again it was ruined by the attack...Also I never got to see her house..."

Armor's left eye twitched a little bit, then he took a step towards Sora, and set him stumbling back a few steps. "Big guy, huh? What are you without your keyblade?"

Sora shrugged and said, "I got my horn... I guess I could shank my foes with that..."

Riku tensed up, ready to jump in at any moment. He was unsure with his current state and looked at Celestia for assistance, but she just stared at them smiling. Was she finding this as enjoyment? _Shut up Sora, _Riku thought, _You're so ignorant._

Armor smiled angrily, "I see your a unicorn... pretty small horn for your age, don't you think?"

Sora looked up and now felt pretty self-conscious. He lifted a hoof to hide it and asked, "Is it? I don't know many to compare it to..."

"Yhea, I'd get it checked out if I were you. We have a great doctor in the West of Ponyville. I'd see her if I was you. I'll give you the address later." Sora was hurt, it was obvious on his face. Armor bore a wide grin and walked back to Celestia's side. She almost had a smile as large as Armors.

"You two arrived later then expected, I will give you the complete briefing tomorrow. If you would please follow me, I have a room for you two." She stood up, then looked at Armor and said, "Go talk to other stallions about your horn else-where please."

Armor snorted and walked out of the hall. Sora and Riku began to follow Celestia down a corridor with red flags on each side of them. Sora looked at Riku and sighed. He shot him a look that said, t_his is going to be a strange journey._

Riku nodded, _I'm sure it won't take long, lets just hope it doesn't escalate anymore._

Sora nodded and said out loud, "It won't."

Too bad he was terribly wrong.

**That chapter went on way too long. I am sorry about taking so long but I've been slightly bombarded with classes at the moment. The next chapter shouldn't take as long, or maybe it will, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, probably more to come. Thanks for the read, review ****and flame I don't care haha. **


End file.
